lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Kritislik
' Seerlord Kritslik' is the occupant of the First Seat of the Council of the Under Empire. Seerlord Kritslik is a consummate politician and manipulator of the other Council Members. There is no question that there he has had more clever predecessors, he is still highly competent and a ruthless adversary. The Seerlord came up through the ranks through Clan politics, and has an incredible degree of knowledge of even the most minor details of Clan intrigue. Lord Kritslik has four major motivations that direct his policies. The first is devotion to all the principles of the Horned Rat, particularly when politically expedient. Lord Kritslik has an uncanny ability to find any of his actions as ordained by the Horned Rat himself, so great is his knowledge of Horned Rat edicts and so wily his mental faculties. Lord Kritslik paints his opponents as not merely rivals to his positions or policies, but subversives attempting to overthrow the power and the influence of the Horned Rat. As such, Lord Kritslik has imposed strong and direct control over the Council Agents, and has bestowed within them a renewed sense of urgency and the political power to act upon it. Council Agents are more intrusive in Skaven life on such a scale as never before in the past. Lord Kritslik's third goal is to weaken and fragment both his foes and all Skaven Clans. His past experience from dealing with individual Clans gives him an edge. By keeping the factions divided and weak, he sees a stronger place for the only strong and united group, the Grey Seers and the minions of the Council. Lord Kritslik tries to avoid open conflicts, but attempts to seed distrust and suspicion in the minds of all the Warlords. Kritslik's actions are well concealed, and the liberal disbursement of selected information, gossip, and rumors has been enough in many cases to keep rival Skaven Clans from joining together. Lord Kritslik's final focus is on humanity. Lord Kritslik feels that humanity is Skavendom's greatest foe. In the past Kritslik's predecessors had seen their well-laid plans ruined by the unexpected meddling of adventurers and human authorities, and Lord Kritslik hopes to avoid this legacy. Lord Kritslik seeks to deal with humanity in a very sophisticated fashion, by observing, understanding, and then destroying them. Kritislik himself is famous for leading Clan Scruten towards Middenheim, the first Clan trained to deal with humans on the surface. Kritslik's overarching strategy is not that different from his strategies over Skavendom, by creating friction and fractures in human society and sowing discord. He suspects that a handful of assassinations, forged documents, bribes, and whispered rumors will be enough to start wide spread conflict. It is his opinion that previous Skaven attempts at disease and large Skaven assaults simply united humanity against their foe, the Skaven. Lord Kritslik surmises that when men distrust and war against each other, than they will be too weak to resist when their true foe, the Skaven, rush from their tunnels and to seize the surface world. Personality Unlike most cowardly Skaven, who consider self-preservation most important, Kritslik's sense of self-preservation comes second. His devotion and fanaticism gives him strength in those tight spots when most Skaven would break. Lord Kritslik's life though is very important to him, and he sees his continued health and success as integral to the future of the Horned Rat and acts knowing that he is fulfilling the Horned Rat's designs. Appearance Lord Kritslik is fairly thin and tall for a Skaven, albino and has a set of spiraling horns. Lord Kritslik does look a bit haggard and wild, his fur in ratty patches sticking up, and his eyes glaring half mad, but piercing. Very little escapes his constantly twitching eyes, and it may very well be true that no Skaven has as much knowledge about the politics and events in Skavendom. Certainly no one else has the power to act upon that knowledge as does Lord Kritslik. It is claimed that he has more spies in Skavendom than there are Skaven! History Early History Relationships Category:Skaven Category:People Category:Magi Category:The Under Empire Category:Level Three Magi Category:High Dhar School of Magi